


Prism Drop

by UntramenTaro



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My favorite umbrella, wellingtons on, I’ll just walk on just like back when I wore a sailor uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prism Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Based off 【結月ゆかり】Prism Drop by さといも/天宝石P http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm23779607

School moves on at it’s boring and frightfully slow pace as always.

The minute hand seems to tick slower and slower with the pitter patter of the rain outside increasing in frequency.

I, of course, brought an umbrella. As would any normal person when the weather channel said it would rain. But today was much different. The horoscope that day forecasted that love would be on the horizon for me and my friends and I giggled over the various boys in class.

When the final bell rang, everyone quickly flooded out of the classrooms and out their merry way. The umbrella bin at the front of the school was soon completely emptied and my own umbrella nowhere to be found.

All my friends had left in the frenzy, and the few students that were left were staring out at the rain, slowly steeling themselves before making a mad dash back home. I sighed as I thought about having to join those numbers of umbrella-less students in their frantic rush to shelter.

It wasn’t before long that I was the last student around, still watching the downcast sky and the incessant downpour.

“Oh did you forget your umbrella?”

I turned around and there was Kiyoteru-sensei, the math teacher. He gave an understanding smile as he opened his own umbrella. “If you would like, you can share mine.”

“I didn’t forget it. I have my own umbrella.”

“Is that so?”

“Someone took it though,” I muttered bitterly.

“Are you planning on just waiting here until it gets back to you or what?”

Today was just not really my day at all.

“Look, I’ll walk you home. I don’t want you to get soaked, alright?”

“If people see us together sharing an umbrella, you’re going to get fired.”

He smiled bemusedly. “Well, it’s your loss.”

He strut out into the rain and I just watched him as he left, but he stopped right in his tracks and walked back.

“Seriously, please listen to me and share my umbrella, I’m going to have to make sure you get home safe. It’s my duty as a teacher.”

“Don’t even start that with me.”

“If you’re so adverse to sharing it, just take my umbrella, alright?”

“I don’t need it.”

The bickering continued and eventually we reached a sort of stalemate.

I admit, I was acting really childish because I didn’t want to accept his help. I was just so angry and pissed off at everything that it really didn’t occur to me just how much he wanted to make the situation better (though of course he made it worse in my opinion).

It eventually went to the point where he was trying to blackmail me into sharing an umbrella (“I’m going to fail your next test if you don’t listen to me!”) and I ended up reluctantly by his side.

It was kind of strange walking beside him. He was much taller than I anticipated, his broad shoulders taking up most of the umbrella space. Even so, he took great care in holding the umbrella out to try to keep me as dry as possible, and tried to pace his strides with mine.

He wasn’t my homeroom teacher. I see him at 3rd period where he feebly attempted to teach my class math, and seemed to be a great failure at it. His sad attempts at trying to keep the class under control made me assume he was the unreliable doormat type.

I wouldn’t say I was wrong about that assumption. But needless to say he was much more dependable than I would’ve thought.

I was soon home and he waved me off cheerily, and I rolled my eyes as I entered.

——————————

The next day was a little sunnier, the clouds were still around but at least it wasn’t raining.

I complained to my friends about how my umbrella got stolen, and my friends gave me words of consolation (“wow that’s a bummer” “that sucks a lot”). One of them said if she ended up without an umbrella, that she would ask the boy she liked to share his. My group of friends laughed, but I felt more irritated by that line than amused.

At the end of third period, Kiyoteru-sensei called me over. I didn’t really want to deal with it, but I definitely didn’t want him to make good on his threats yesterday (“I’ll give you a zero on your next homework assignment!”).

“What do you want, sensei?”

“Here.” He held out a light pink umbrella.

“What the heck is this?”

“Yours got stolen yesterday so I bought you a new one.”

“Well, yeah thanks. You didn’t have to. At all. Completely unnecessary.”

“Well if you don’t want it, just take it as a loaner umbrella. When yours comes back to you, you can just give this one back to me.”

I took the compact umbrella and stuffed it into my bag. He smiled before walking off to the next class to teach.

When the day ended, it was drizzling, and people took whatever umbrellas they brought and walked off.

Of course, my umbrella was no where to be seen or found. I silently cursed the person who took it, before reluctantly pulling out the umbrella sensei gave to me.

It was a rather cute umbrella, and the handle had a small charm on the loop. I had my doubts that the charm was included with the umbrella when he bought it, and I scoffed.

“He seriously bought this little thing because he thought it would make me happy? Jeez.”

I turned the small charm over in my hand, and saw it was the last one of the set I was collecting on my cellphone.

I don’t know what came over me, but I skipped out into the rain in my wellingtons and laughed.


End file.
